The invention relates to a drive slip control system where the deviations of the speeds of the driven wheels from the vehicle speed and the accelerations of the driven wheels are determined from the measured speeds of the driven and non-driven wheels. When deviation and acceleration thresholds are reached, signals are generated which are used to change the brake pressure at the corresponding wheels in stages.
In a drive slip control system, it is known (DE-A1 33 31 297) to determine the deviation of the wheel speed of the driven wheel from the vehicle speed and to generate a first threshold signal when a first threshold is exceeded. The wheel acceleration is then additionally determined, and a second threshold signal is generated when a second threshold is exceeded. These threshold values are then combined and used to change the brake pressure. The pressure can be changed in steps (pulsed).